Sokhranit' menya
by ASKNB
Summary: Título que en ruso que significa: Sálvame. La joven rusa no sabe lo que le depara, ¿cumplir 15 años puede ser desastroso o descubrir que tu padre no dice lo que dice ser lo es? Para Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú? el reto es especial "Juego de rol". Los personajes no me pertenecen...bueno solo Scotty que les presento espero y agrade el fic. :3


En una fiesta se festejaba en nombre de la única hija del aristócrata ruso Braginskaya, su nombre era Anya de cabellos largos hasta la cintura de color plateados, ojos violetas, con un vestido rosa pastel y para cumplir 15 años ella lucía triste, tal vez porque después de la fiesta el de mayor dinero o de mayor posición se casaría con ella.

La época es muy fácil de saber, era el s. XVIII y las pequeñas de cada casa eran presentadas como un objeto de reproducción y placer para adultos viejos adinerados o con una posición social.

Uno a uno se acercaba, su padre era el que decía si ella bailaba con él o no, la joven tenía a dos hermanos siendo ella la de enmedio.

El mayor de nombre Dimitri era el que se sentía más triste, su hermana era con quien más había convivido, sus alegrías, sus tristezas, miedos y anhelos. El menor no pudo asistir o eso es lo que dijo el padre ya que por capricho de el hermano no dejaría que nadie viese a su querida adoración.

Su nombre era Nikolai y prometió desde que vio a su hermana protegerla de cualquiera que quisiera casarse con ella.

Anya además de ser una "mercancía" era una pequeña con sueños que nunca cumpliría ya que su "obligación" era ser una esposa ejemplar, sin derecho a dirigirse a colegas y camaradas de su prometido.

Llegaron los invitados, bebían champagne, una vez alrededor del salón salió la del aniversario al lado de su hermano, ambos trataron de sonreír, fingir que todo estaba bien, comenzaron a danzar una pieza clásica de Beethoven, habían repasado todos los días sin descanso aquella pieza esencial para lucir la gracia de la rusa. Al comenzar todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, el vestido, la música, su cuerpo, todo le sentaba bien, su baile llegaba a su fin y más personas se acercaban al señor Braginskaya pero un tropiezo cambió la forma en que le veían, tropezó con sus pies cayendo de rodillas. El salón guardó silencio, Dimitri se alejó lentamente como se le había dicho; todo el mundo solo la veía, Anya no se levantaba tenía pavor de hacerlo y que su padre la viera tan decepcionado de ella.

-Hermosa… estando en el suelo no podemos verte- no se había fijado que cierto mozo se abrió paso ante la multitud y se encontraba inclinado para levantarle- ¿te encuentras bien?

Anya le veía con incredulidad, la luz contratante sólo le dejaba ver una silueta, una mano se extendió.

-¿Me concederías esta pieza, hermosa dama?- las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron y lo único que hizo fue asentir-.

Le dio su mano y se levantaron, una vez de pie la eslava pudo ver al muchacho, poseía un ostentoso sombrero pero eso no le impedía que debajo de este se viera una pequeña coleta sujetando sus cabellos color fuego. No obstante poseía un antifaz haciéndolo más misterioso e interesante. Se colocaron en su posición con una distinción, el pelirrojo la acercó más a él para sentirla, la rusa sentía que ya lo conocía; la cubierta de sus ojos le permitían ver unos ojos radiantes de iris verde esmeralda.

-No te van a matar, sonríe- pronunció en privado el ojiverde y mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa-.

-Lo siento… señor, usted no debería bailar con una torpe-.

-Una torpe muy hermosa, tutéame no muerdo-.

-Disculpe yo no puedo, mi padre-.

-¿Cuál? ¿El cara respingada?- logró que la eslava diera una pequeña risa- me alegro-.

-¿De qué señor?-.

-De que hayas sonreído, por favor dime Scott o Allistor, como se te haga más sencillo-.

-C-Cómo… ordenes Scott-.

El baile se hizo ameno y ya no recordaban el tropiezo de la damita, era solo Scott y Anya, el padre trataba de ver quién era el que salvó el aniversario viendo con horror y disgusto el saber quien era.

-Anya- se detuvo un momento y acarició la mejilla de la ya nombrada- cumpliré mi juramento y te protegeré, mientras tanto esperame solo un poco más- ella estaba confundida no comprendía lo que quería decir el rojo-.

-¿Juramento?- sonrió un poco-.

-Ya recordarás, vida mía- le besó su frente y luego sus labios- YA lyublyu tebya* -hizo una reverencia al público presente- lo siento, cualquiera que oce lastimar a mi querida bailarina se topará conmigo y si, soy yo señor Braginskaya, su peor pesadilla, nunca morí y nunca lo haré-.

-¡Atrápenlo!- exigió el padre-.

Los sirvientes trataban de atrapar al mozo quien no solo era escurridizo si no que tomó una soga agarrándola a la orilla de un balcón desapareciendo de aquella festividad.

La peli plateada estaba muy consternada.

-Padre ¿qué ocurre?-.

-Nada, la fiesta se cancela, sube a tus aposentos-.

Con paso firme se dirigía a su despacho, sin contar que cierta pequeña le seguía.

-Le dije específicamente que lo quería ver muerto, ahora debo ser yo quién haga el trabajo sucio por los inútiles-.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la cumpleañera, su padre hizo un atentado contra aquél caballero pero ¿qué cosa pudo haberle ocasionado? ¿tenía algo que ver con el juramento que dijo?

* * *

* _ **Traducción: te amo en ruso**_

 _ **Soy una maldita lo sé, si les gustó comenten, si quieren continuación comenten, si no les gusta la pareja pero les agradó la idea comenten, si de plano solo leyeron pues nada les cuesta un favorito o una seguida pero cualquier tomatazo aquí lo recibo… cambio y fuera :D**_


End file.
